Two Minds, One Body
by Dark Emblem 14
Summary: Kagome and Company all are in search of where the last shikon jewel shard stands. Naraku has been destroyed, but the jewel's power has faded. One day, something horrible happens to them. Read and Review! Rating may change.
1. The Crew

The Crew

Chapter One

"Will you hurry up wench?" The silver haired Hanyou shouted.

"Well, I would if you weren't in such a blind fury to find the damn to find the jewel shards!" The young Miko screamed back.

"If you weren't so slow, maybe I wouldn't need to shout at you!" He yelled back.

"If I wasn't slow, you would run us all into the ground!" She angrily yelled at him.

"Will you two stop fighting?" The little Kitsune said to them.

"Indeed, it is getting a little annoying."

"Yeah, Hoshi-Sama is right." The Monk and Demon slayer agreed.

"Why are you yelling at me? The wench started it!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha was a Hanyou. He was born 65 years pervious, but being pinned to the Goshinboku (God tree), had dulled the aging process, and had made him stop aging when he was 15. He was an Inu-Hanyou; he had silver hair with little triangular dog-ears on the top of his head. If you were to ever try to touch them, trust me, you wouldn't be able to escape. Alive anyway… He always wore a red kimono, a little beaded necklace around his neck, a little fang sown in every few beads, and a sword was hidden in the folds of his clothing.

"Wench? ME? You were the one that started it!" Kagome yelled back. Kagome was 15 also, but being a 9th grader, meant she was EXTREMLY immature. (You hear Kagome yell "HEY!" In the background) Well, anyway, Kagome had midnight black hair, and always wore a green and white school uniform.

"I did not! You stupid girl!" He yelled in her face.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid for being a girl?" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Feh."

"Oooooh, Osuwari!" She pointed her finger at him and screamed.

"Ah!" Inuyasha yelled and plummeted to the ground, face first, very painfully might I add.

"What an idiot." Shippou said lowly. Shippou was a young fox Youkai, he always wore an orange jacket and a green shirt with blue pants. He had orange hair that resembled a blazing fire. He had a little fox magic surging through his body, but not much that could hurt anything.

"I agree, he should learn something about woman's feelings." Miroku chimed in. Miroku is a Monk that had a kind of, unorthodox way of getting what he needed. He also had a really strange way or trying to bed with beautiful woman. He wore a purple and dark blue kimono and always carried around his staff.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk, perverted monk." Sango muttered under her breath. Sango was a Demon slayer that always carries a huge boomerang made from demon bone that was extremely powerful and useful against strong demons. She wore a pink, white, and green kimono when she traveled, but when she entered combat, she put on a black and pink armored fighting suit.

"Hey! I resent that!" He yelled innocently at her.

"Damn it… Why did you do that!" Inuyasha stood up and yelled at her, which in turn got him another "Osuwari."

"I think he's dead…" Shippou kicked his unconscious body.

"No, just mildly injured." Miroku said, after further investigation.

"He must be out like a light, after 3 days of no sleep, and rampaging searching every hour of the day." Sango said looking over Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome looked over the hills. The pink and red sun was setting and it was time to find a place to rest, or in this case, build camp, since Inuyasha had to be knocked out in the forest.

"Ugh, I guess you guys better make camp, the sun is setting." She waved her hand and a little chain appeared. Her hand automatically grasped it and tugged it slightly.

"C'mon, boy, wake up… its time to work." A little spiked collar materialized on Inuyasha's neck, which the chain immediately connected to.

"Ugh, C'mon, let me sleep woman Kagome…" He moaned into the dirt.

"C'mon Inuyasha, its time to wake up…" She tugged a little harder.

"Ugh, fine… I'm awake, I'm awake…" He sat up and scratched at the collar with his foot, like a, well, dog.

"Kagome, can you take off this damn collar? I know that having Kikyo's power makes me have to follow all your wishes, but do I really need to be your pet?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

"Inuyasha, you know you like being a pet and you know it." Kagome closed her eyes and smiled with false warmth at him.

"Feh."

(A/N I know this Chapter is mainly just talking, but I just wanted to use it to set the mood and explain a few things next time. That's mostly just because I didn't have that blazing writing fury I had yesterday.) 


	2. The Joining Curse

The Joining Curse

Chapter Two

Last Time

* * *

"_Ugh, I guess you guys better make camp, the sun is setting." She waved her hand and a little chain appeared. Her hand automatically grasped it and tugged it slightly._

"_C'mon, boy, wake up… its time to work." A little spiked collar materialized on Inuyasha's neck, which the chain immediately connected to._

"_Ugh, C'mon, let me sleep woman Kagome…" He moaned into the dirt._

"_C'mon Inuyasha, its time to wake up…" She tugged a little harder._

"_Ugh, fine… I'm awake, I'm awake…" He sat up and scratched at the collar with his foot, like a, well, dog._

"_Kagome, can you take off this damn collar? I know that having Kikyo's power makes me have to follow all your wishes, but do I really need to be your pet?" Inuyasha asked stupidly._

"_Inuyasha, you know you like being a pet and you know it." Kagome closed her eyes and smiled with false warmth at him._

"_Feh."_

* * *

An hour had passed and the small tents that made up their camp had been raised around the small fire that shone brightly in the middle of camp. The tents where made from tanned pieces of clothe that was made from an animal hide. One tent had the letters written in bold bright gold name "KAGOME" on the right side, while the other side had the name "INUYASHA" written in blood red, animalistic handwriting. It was also the tent that was farthest from the fire. The other tent had the letters written in pink and black mixed letters "SANGO" written on both sides of the tent. The tent closest to the fire had the name "SHIPPOU" written in orange, blue, and green letters. The last tent had the name "MIROKU" written in purple letters, with a drawing of Miroku's staff standing tall, behind the name. All tents were made so that they circled the fire.

On the fire, stood many little twigs with fishes attached to them so that they could cook. Many looked raw, while the remaining ones were mildly cooked and one looked burned somehow. They were all filling the forest with the aroma of cooked fish. Most animals didn't dare come close, fearing that all the combined might from a powerful Hanyou, Demon Slayer, Kitsune Youkai, Miko, Monk, and two tailed Youkai. Even the demons stayed their comfortable distance away from the camp, but some still glared hatefully at them.

"Hey Kagome, can I go to sleep now?" Inuyasha asked looking puppy eyed straight at her.

"What? You want to go to bed without eating?" She looked confused, but she didn't mind that he wanted to ask her permission instead of being dismissive and doing what ever he wanted to do.

"Yeah, so, can I? Please?" He turned away from her so he could yawn, but then turned right around to look at her again.

"Sure, I'm just going to eat then I'll come in." She said.

"Alright." He said. Inuyasha crossed his arms and put them in his sleeves as he walked into the tent that was designated for him and Kagome. He yawned as he walked in, and immediately collapsed onto his little bed that Kagome had brought back from the future for him.

"Inuyasha, I wish he would take it easier so that he wouldn't wear himself down so easily." Kagome whispered to herself.

After Kagome had finished eating her share of fish, she walked into her tent. She looked over and saw Inuyasha sprawled out on his bed, his arms and legs kicking all the covers into a total and utter mess of cloth. Her first reaction was to giggle. The second reaction was to ruffle his hair and tickle his ears slightly. Her last reaction was to cover him with his own mess of bedding materials. Soon she was tired and fitted herself into her bed.

The hours went on in the night until every one in camp was sound asleep. A small little demon walked into Kagome and Inuyasha's tent and started chanting.

"_No! Don't hurt her!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku's Evil laugh echoed around the dark cave. Tentacles wrapped in and out around the edges of the cave and a few tried to latch onto the people inside. In the far back Kagome was being held up against the wall, with her arms spread out. She was screaming Inuyasha's name over and over again. Every time she screamed though, the tentacles grip tightened and pulled her deeper into the folds of the endless supplies of flesh. _

"_It's pointless Inuyasha, you cannot defeat me. Now stop resisting and become one with me." Naraku's evil voice reverberated throughout the cave, bouncing off walls and hitting Inuyasha in the face, again and again. _

"_Shut up Naraku! I wont give up, and I'm not leaving without Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed back into the nothingness as he swung violently, blindly, in a fury to get back what he believed what was his. He couldn't remember the endless folds of skin and organs Inuyasha cut from Naraku's body, but it all just reformed, or reattached to another part of his body._

"_Inuyasha, you cannot save her, or yourself." He laughed again at him._

"_You cannot protect anyone." He continued to laugh._

"_Now die." A giant mass of Naraku's body came flying directly at Inuyasha's chest. Just as it was about to hit,_

Kagome woke up.


	3. The Truth

The Truth

Chapter Three

Last Time

* * *

"_No! Don't hurt her!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku's Evil laugh echoed around the dark cave. Tentacles wrapped in and out around the edges of the cave and a few tried to latch onto the people inside. In the far back Kagome was being held up against the wall, with her arms spread out. She was screaming Inuyasha's name over and over again. Every time she screamed though, the tentacles grip tightened and pulled her deeper into the folds of the endless supplies of flesh._

"_It's pointless Inuyasha, you cannot defeat me. Now stop resisting and become one with me." Naraku's evil voice reverberated throughout the cave, bouncing off walls and hitting Inuyasha in the face, again and again._

"_Shut up Naraku! I wont give up, and I'm not leaving without Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed back into the nothingness as he swung violently, blindly, in a fury to get back what he believed what was his. He couldn't remember the endless folds of skin and organs Inuyasha cut from Naraku's body, but it all just reformed, or reattached to another part of his body._

"_Inuyasha, you cannot save her, or yourself." He laughed again at him._

"_You cannot protect anyone." He continued to laugh._

"_Now die." A giant mass of Naraku's body came flying directly at Inuyasha's chest. Just as it was about to hit,_

Kagome woke up.

* * *

Now

Kagome sat straight up. Her breathing was ragged, and her body was covered in sweat from head to toe. The bed was practically drowning in it. Kagome could hear light snoring in the tent somewhere, but when she looked over and saw Inuyasha's bed empty, she pondered what had happened and took a look outside. She was stumped, if she could hear Inuyasha, why couldn't she find him? Kagome decided it was one of the other members of the camp and went back inside. She reached down to pull up the covers, but when she saw her hand, she screamed.

Nah, I'm just kidding, as if man, that would be so cliché. Anyway, back to the story.

She reached down to pull up the covers, but when she touched them, she heard a little voice in her head.

_Yawn._

Yawn? Who yawned? Kagome certainly didn't, and of course Inuyasha couldn't.

_Huh? Where am I? I thought I was still sleeping._

"_Who are you?"_ Kagome asked in her head.

_Kagome? Is that you? Where are you? Where am I?_

"_Inuyasha? Yeah, It's me Kagome, but I don't know where you are, but I'm still in our tent." _She said.

_Well, I just woke up and all I see is a bed. I can't move either._

"_A bed? I don't understand."_

_Try asking the others; see if something happened to them._

"_Alright. I'll go ask Miroku." _Kagome got outside to ask Miroku, when she heard Inuyasha's voice again.

_Hey, I can see daylight._

"_Daylight? Ok, this is really getting weird."_ She said.

* * *

"So, are you saying you and Inuyasha can see the same things, even though we don't know where Inuyasha's physical body is?" Miroku asked, rubbing some sleep crust from his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I mean, but I can also hear what Inuyasha is saying in my head." Kagome said back.

"Maybe something happened while you guys were sleeping." Sango chimed in.

Inuyasha "Feh'd" inside Kagome's head.

"I think someone has cursed you for some reason Kagome. I think it's the curse of Body Fusion." Miroku said.

"Body Fusion?" Kagome and Inuyasha said simultaneously.

"Yes, I believe it's a very old curse that strong Youkai mages and a few Miko's used it to seal their enemies with one of their allies."

"So how do we fix it?" Kagome asked.

"You can't. The spell is irreversible." Miroku said lowly.

"IRREVERSIBLE?" Kagome yelled.

* * *

_This is just great, how am I going to be able to protect you should something happen?_

"_I don't know, hey wait, if we share a body, then were is your clothes and sword?" _

_How should I fucking know, maybe in my bed or something? _Inuyasha snapped.

"_I'll go check." _Kagome said. She walked over to Inuyasha's bed, and saw his Robe of the Fire Rat, the beads of subjugation, and his Tetsusagia. She picked them up, and the beads of subjugation glowed brightly, and then flung around Kagome's neck.

"AH!" Kagome screamed as her face flung straight into the floor.

_BAM!_


End file.
